Traces
by Missoldschool321
Summary: Watchdogs Au;inspired by myhairyface; People had certain patterns whether they knew it or not but thanks to those Soul was always able to figure out what they planned to do next. However when it came to her should would always pulled something out of the blue making him more fascinated. Maka was a puzzle that he wanted to solve piece by piece. She was a walking mystery..
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

 _Snow_

Winter was always her favorite time of year, when the city was decorated in white. The time when everything was black and white, he remembered she talked about how she loved the simplicity of it.

A tall man with bleached white hair stood out alone on the balcony, watching the snow descend down from the night sky. His scarlet red eyes traced over the busy city going about underneath him.

His name is Soul Eater the man known among the city as Eater. He had a good reputation among the public as for the police that's another story. However in the underground world he was known for being able to hack any system and was a threat to every crime lord out there.

That's how he earned his name Eater, once you're his target he will do everything in his power to eat you up until you're nothing. In his defense he had an appetite for knowledge, he could never get enough of wanting to 'know'.

Know why certain things happen? Know what are people hiding? He wanted know why-that's mostly the reason why he gets himself sucked into trouble and chaos but hey he can't say he doesn't love the thrill of it.

Of all the things he could think about, a certain ash-blonde as been on his mind ever since the time he laid eyes on her.

Maka Albarn

The first time he profiled her was purely coincidental when he was searching for criminal. Whenever he profiled there would always be interesting information and statistics about the person he's identifying.

Hers in particular sparked his interest

 _Name: Maka Albarn_

 _Age:25_

 _Gender:Female_

 _Occupation:unknown_

As he read down her profile he noticed there was barely any information about her before his phone rang in alarm with big red bold letters. His eyes flashed in interest at only vital information on her.

 _Dangerous avoid at all costs_

Soul tried to dig more information about her from HQ but nothing popped up. It was considered that she wasn't a direct threat but still should be avoided at all costs.

This made him more curious.

Soul recalled how no matter where he was, he was always able to find and spot her in the crowd. Something about her always made him intrigued.

Whenever he was profiling his eyes would always manage to find her. He couldn't figure out what it was about her that captured his eyes. Maka would be reading a book rather than most texting on their phone.

She'd rather walk than take the subways or trains to places. People had certain patterns whether they knew or not but thanks to those Soul was always able to figure out what they planned to next.

However when it came to her she would always pull something out of the blue making him more fascinated. Maka Albarn was a puzzle that he wanted to solve piece by piece. She was a walking mystery that never ceased to amaze him.

He breathed in the cold air before a sigh escaped his lips. He reached for his phone before a female voice chimed in his head reminding he needs to watch his habit. He smiled at the remembrance of their first encounter.

He was on the run from the cops and was trying his best to lose them in the crowd. Soul looked down at his phone to look for possible exit points.

"Shit" he cursed seeing that they had almost every cop coming for him

"Eater you need to break that horrible habit of yours" tsked a female voice, he looked up to be greeted by Maka Albarn

The ash-blonde tilted her head before she pointed towards the alleyway behind her. "If you head down that path you high chance of getting away from the police. You can even make possible distraction say for example-"

Her eyes looked over to the manholes in the center of the street "it would be a real shame if the sewage had slight mishap making geysers. It would give the cops a hard time but in your case increase a higher chance of escape wouldn't you say?"

Soul looked towards his phone that indicated if he listened to her advice he could manage to make a slip from the police.

"You can't always rely on technology" she indicated her head "You gotta use up here too along with some instinct"

"Thanks-" he smirked underneath his mask that covered his mouth as he motioned to her for her name

"I'm pretty sure by now you know my name Eater" she shrugged playfully walking off

Soul watched her leave before she looked back

"I'll start running if I were you"

* * *

Soul chuckled at the memory before he began to recall their second encounter. A slight scowl adorned his face, it was the last her saw Maka before she disappeared.

The bleached haired received a request from Death to stop a shipment of slaves from leaving the harbor at 12 at night. It was Christmas Eve guess thugs don't know when to take a holiday.

Soul surveyed the area from his cameras for guards before he raised an eyebrow in question. No guards, nothing.

He heard a scream afar making him jump before running towards the source.

"Fucker!" cursed a hoarse voice followed by a loud clang

Soul pulled out his silencer and aimed to kill before his eyes widen at the sight of Maka hunched over with a metal pipe over a few bodies.

"Hey Eater" she huffed wiping her sweat "What an amazing way to spend Christmas eve eh?"

"Maka what happened?" he asked putting away his weapon before helping her get up

He noticed there were a couple of girls behind her cowering at the sight of him before it clicked.

"I got snatched when I was walking to a party. I managed to take these guys when they weren't paying attention." huffed Maka "I'm fine so are these girls but l there's more of these ass-holes in that ship over there"

"Don't worry I'm on it" Soul pulled out his phone, his tapped a few times before an explosion went off causing an uproar

"That should buy you guys some time" he grinned pointing to the staircase behind him. The girls thanked him before they began to make a break for the stairs

"Thanks Eater" thanked Maka one of the last few to leave "I suggest you leave before the police come"

"Care to tell me how you got here?" he drawled making the ash-blonde stare at him dumbfounded "I doubt it's a coincidence we ran into each other twice."

Maka paused looking at him before a smile adorned her face "What makes you say that Eater?"

"You could call it tutio-"

"There he is Eater!" snarled a voice making the two snap their heads to be greeted by a man holding a launcher

 _Shit_

Next thing Soul knew he was sent flying before slamming into a wall making him curse. Everything was a blur but he slid his finger across his screen making a nearby generator short circuit by the shooter before bursting into flames.

Soul felt something warm trickle down his forehead as he stared in daze as the harbor was engulf in flames

 _Fuck_

"C'mon Eater" huffed a voice trying to slap him awake "Dammit"

He looked up to see a blur of green and yellow, the last thing he heard was his name being called out.

* * *

Soul opened his eyes to be greeted by the sight of the snow pavement. He was being carried but by who?

"Eater hang in there" huffed a familiar voice dragging his body

He hears sirens in the distance making him groan before he was set down. Soul looked up to be greeted by Maka before she popped open his jacket.

She took off her cardigan before reaching towards his wound. He snatched her wrist making her jump "Gotta buy a guy dinner before hitting home base" he coughed with a smirk

"Don't have enough energy to walk but still have enough to make jokes." sighed Maka ripping the cloth before she began to securely wrap around his injury "Funny"

"Try to stay awake alright?" she commented wiping her sweat before she looked up to see Soul unconscious

"Nice just nice"

Soul's eyes flashed in alarm as he stared up at an unfamiliar ceiling above him. He groaned in pain before he felt a warm cloth placed on his temple. He looked up in a daze to see Maka looming over him, she ran a hand through his hair.

"If you're wondering I haven't looked underneath your mask" she drawled fixing his blankets as she simply tapped his mask"Besides I believe mysteries are better left unsolved, don't you agree?"

He grunted in response as his eyes fixated outside "Snow is beautiful isn't it?"

Soul stole a glance at Maka who wore a warm smile "When everything is covered in white. A time where the city is nothing but black and white, I love the simplicity of it."

Her eyes were staring outside as the snow descended below, Soul took a moment to look her over. Maka had long ash-blonde hair that reached mid-length between her shoulder blades. She had a small yet slender frame but she was elegant in her own sense. Her eyes were an emerald green that were a dark yet vibrant color of green.

"Who are you?"

His voice came out more hoarse than he would of liked but none of the less he got her attention. Maka turned to him tilting her head to the side as a sly grin adorned her face.

"I believe you're smart enough to figure that out yourself Eater"

Then he drifted off to sleep

Last he woke up he was alone in the room, he swung his leg over the bed. He searched the room in search of a certain ash-blonde before he eyes landed on a card next to a plate of food.

He picked up the card

 _Merry Christmas Eater, hope you feel better_

 _~Maka Albarn_

 _P.S I didn't poison your food check the city cameras If you want_

* * *

Soul chuckled at the memory as he watched the snow, it's been about year since the last time he ran into Albarn.

"I wonder where she is?"

 _Brr brr_

Soul slid his finger across the screen before answering his phone.

"Hey Blackstar" greeted Soul

"Soul we're going on a man-hunt" his friend said half-heartedly making him raise an eyebrow in question

"What's the matter?" Soul questioned looking up at the sky "You're usually pumped for this"

He waited for answer before Blackstar finally decided to answer"I know the target, she's an old friend of mine"

"I'm sorry bro,what's her name?"

"Maka Albarn"

 **I really love watchdogs I swear**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

A white haired figure pulled over at an alleyway before swinging his legs over his motorcycle. He pulled his phone out before he looked over his screen. Soul waited in silence before looking over his shoulder into the darkness.

"Oi Blackstar quit playing around" he huffed only to be greeted by a groan

A blur of blue and black morphed in front of him. Soul rolled his eyes at his best friend kneeling before him, Blackstar looked up with a pout.

His friend had neon blue hair that was arranged in odd directions. He wore a white scarf along with a black sleeveless training suit.

"If you didn't have your shitty phone-"

"I don't need my shitty phone to know when you're trying to pull one over me" scoffed Soul kicking snow at him "member we trained together anyway"

"Yeah, yeah" Blackstar waved his hand nonchalantly as he looked away bored making a tick mark appear on the white haired's forehead

"I'm going to beat the shit out of you Star"

Blackstar looked up with challenging grin "Wanna bet?"

"Both of you quit it"

They both turned around to be greeted by their mentor and superior, Sid. He was tall dark skinned muscular man with tattooed arms. He wore an all black army training suit as his arms crossed his chest.

His hair was tied into cornrows as he stared at them through his sunglasses.

"Yeah, whatever old-" Blackstar fell back from being shot in the forehead "Arragghhh!"

Soul and Sid watched him roll in the snow as he rubbed his forehead excessively to relieve the pain.

"Dumb-ass" smirked the white haired receiving a glare

"Little shit it's only plastic bullets." huffed Sid taking off his glasses as be put away his gun "You two hurry up and follow me, so we can fill you in on your target"

Soul looked at his friend who bit his lip as he stood up with sigh. Blackstar looked up with a determined look before the white haired place his hand on him.

"Star I got something to tell you" he whispered making Blackstar glance at him in question as they followed behind Sid "I know about Maka Albarn and met her year ago."

Soul watched his friend's eyes widen before he tighten his grip "I only ran into her twice on my past missions. We'll discuss it later" he whispered harshly

He stared into Blackstar's eyes before receiving a firm nod. They followed closely behind Sid to the roof of a building.

"Alright you two" huffed Sid tapping his device on his wrist "turn on your cloaking devices we're going on a little run to Death."

Soul pulled off his black coat revealing himself in a similar black training suit that Blackstar wore.

He wore black long sleeved arm protectors revealing only his toned shoulders along with his trademark mask with his signature orange symbol on it.

"You ready?" smirked Blackstar pulling his mask on revealing a neon blue star on his

"Race you there" the white haired snapped his fingers cloaking himself

"Bring it"

* * *

Soul leaped off the roof before landing on another building effortlessly. Blackstar followed after him jumping from wall to wall to catch up. Sid watched with cold sweat at the two of them laughing as they ran off with lighting speed.

"I trained demons, I swear" he huffed shortly after following after them

"Game, bitch" Soul smirked landing on the roof of a large city building followed by Blackstar and Sid

"Go to hell" snarled Blackstar wiping his sweat "I want a rematch now"

"Will you two stop it!?" snapped Sid slapping the two behind their heads as he walked in between them

As the two of them rubbed the back of their heads as Sid walked towards door of the entrance. His hand traced over the keypad before he punched in a few numbers.

Soul played the small melody in his head for remembering the special code for entering their agency.

 _42-42-564 whenever you want to knock on Death's door_

A small ding rang as the doors open revealing a white elevator with a symbol of a skull on the doors. The three of them entered and waited to go down as they listened to beat playing within the elevator.

"As you two know your target is Maka Albarn" grunted Sid exiting the elevator "She's half Caucasian and half Japanese. Roughly in her 20's as far as we know."

Soul and Blackstar followed close behind their mentor as he went over general information about their target. The white haired looked over to his friend who was expressionless making him sigh.

As they reached their destination Sid looked back before a his expression darkened "There's also something you need to know Soul, that me and Blackstar already know."

"What?"

Sid turned his back to the two as the doors opened "Maka Albarn.."

"She used to be an agent of Death and my old partner" finished Blackstar making Soul's eyes widen before they entered into the meeting room

"Since whe-"

"Hey yo!" chimed a cheerful voice cutting off the white haired

Soul turned to see his boss, Death sitting leisurely in his seat with his feet propped on the table. He wore an all black suit with his signature skull mask that covered only half of his face revealing his toothy grin. Death ran his white gloved hand through his raven black hair with three white stripes as he motioned for them to sit down.

Death was well known among the city as the head director of the police and militia of the city. He had a good reputation of capturing criminals and locking them up for good through legal terms.

However there were always those individuals who were able to get out of jail and continue their crimes without having trouble with law enforcement. Anyone in law enforcement who dared to defy those individuals always ended up getting harmed along with their loved ones.

Little did everyone know Death had his own way of dealing with those who considered themselves untouchable by the law. He had his own private agency that Soul and Blackstar were apart of that took on missions that the police couldn't.

They weren't apart of the police not even the government making them perfect. They exposed big time criminals that were considered celebrities or saints to the public eye. However they were always able to cover their agents tracks making it virtually impossible to find out who they are or cause them any harm.

"I see you finally got the vital information about your target Soul Eater" sighed Death waving his hand over the table making a hologram of Maka Albarn appear "Maka was one of our top agents and Blackstar's old partner. She was the best of the best until-"

"Until?"

"Until she disappeared 3 years ago on mission" concluded Sid handing both of them files, Soul scanned through the files noticing there was barely anything

"When she disappeared so did all our vital information on her as well" sighed Death dropping his shoulders "Gone like the wind as they say"

"She's been missing for 3 years without a trace" repeated Death before he snapped his fingers projecting a small video clip on above the table

"That is until this small video clip we got from one the research labs broken into last week."

Death played the security footage as they all waited in silence. The clip revealed one of the lab rooms at the corner it projected the time, it was 2 o' clock at night on December 5th.

There was a mix of shouts before an explosion went all the smoke, a figure walked out knocking down the security guards.

The camera zoomed in on them as the smoke disburse focusing the they were able identify her, a familiar female figure wearing an all black trench coat.

 _Maka.._

It was only a second before Maka pulled out a gun shooting the camera. Death sighed as he motioned for the footage to rewind where Maka was about to shoot the camera.

"This video has been kept secret from the general public" sighed Death scratching the back of his head troubled

"However, she alone managed to take out 20 guards while taking vital serum being tested."

"Fortunately no casualties happened but for whatever reason Maka had to take that serum," said Sid folding his arms before waving his hand over the table mapping out the city

"We need you to track her down and bring her in alive, do you understand?"

"We managed to get some information on her appearing at one of the nightclubs tomorrow night" Death snapped his fingers making Soul's and Blackstar's phones go off

"I've sent the coordinates into your communicators" chimed Death as his hands went behind his back "I expect good results gentleman"

"Yes sir!" They saluted

"Dismissed"

* * *

Soul pulled on his on his gloves as he began to pull on his disguise. He grunted in annoyance as his eyes trace over the building beneath him.

 _Chupa Cabra the favorite pub of all the high class criminal lords out there_

"Oi Soul" called out Blackstar walking besides his best friend "We've got time before Tsubaki calls in and I need ask something."

"Go ahead"

"How did you come to find Maka? I was never able to find her at all after 3 years." Soul breathed in the winter as he shoved his hands pockets

"When I was profiling on Jack the Ripper case that was about a year ago" sighed Soul shrugging as he watched the busy city underneath them "It was a pure coincidence I ran into her."

"Bro I just want to see my old partner" Blackstar looked up closing his eyes "She's changed a lot after all these years, there wasn't a day I didn't look for her."

"We'll get her back" smirked Soul ruffling his best friends hair

"Aye quit it" chuckled Blackstar fist bumping Soul "Let's get back to the mission"

" _Soul, Blackstar you guys there?"_ rang a voice within their ear buds

"Just on time" remarked the blue-haired crossing his arms as he watched the club

"Yeah Tsubaki" answered the white-haired looking down at the crowd of people waiting in line for entry into the club

" _You're target is said to be making her way through the crowd of people trying to get in."_

Tsubaki noted before the boys searched beneath them to see a familiar ash-blonde wearing all black making her way through the crowd.

"Maka" breathed Blackstar his expression hardening as she was immediately let into the pub

"Well that's my cue" saluted Soul descending below "Watch my back Blackstar and Tsubaki"

Soul found his way into the club undetected, he made his way to the bar. He quickly ordered a drink before he turned around scanning the room.

 _Found you_

He watched as Maka was let into the VIP section. Soul took a sip of his drink before he murmured under his breath.

"Tsubaki find me a way to get in the VIP section and find out what room Maka is in." Soul waited a few seconds before he heard a ding

" _Got it"_ chimed Tsubaki as Soul made his way to the VIP area _"She's in room 13"_

Soul pulled up his phone revealing a reservation letting the guard pass him through. As soon as he passed the guard he was greeted by a long hallway with several doors.

Soul walked down the hall before stopping in front of door pulled on his mask as he hacked the door, he looked through the camera to see Maka sitting alone.

Soul pushed through the door before aiming his silencer forward.

"Never would've guessed you'd be here, Eater" chimed Maka tilting her head as Soul held her at gunpoint

"Maybe I like a change in things" he countered as he looked her over "I never took a girl like you to be here or to be old agent of Death."

She shrugged took a sip of her drink as she looked at the view behind her "You're looking good though."

"Could say the same about you" he smirked relaxing his stance "I'm pretty sure you know what's my mission"

Maka gave a small smile as she held her drink up "You're right about that, but that is if you can catch me"

"Is that a challenge?" he smirked as Maka stood up dusting herself

"Catch me if you can" she smiled snapping her fingers making the lights short circuit before everything went black

Soul jumped in alarm before he was sent flying across the room. He looked up in daze trying to to see in the dark before hearing the door lock.

"Bye,bye Eater!" hollered Maka behind the door

"Shit!" cursed Soul kicking open the door before running after Maka

" _Soul, what happened the whole block is having a blackout!?"_ snapped Blackstar

"It's Maka, she's on the run" the white haired made his way to the rooftops before slamming open the door "Tsubaki find her!"

" _She's on right making a break for it"_ Soul threw off his disguise revealing himself in his black training suit

"Got it" he leaped off the roof onto another before he looked up to see Maka running along the wall.

"Looks like you live up to your name Eater" she grinned noticing his speed "I've never been one for speed that was usually my-"

"My job" huffed Blackstar appearing of her, Maka quickly stopped in place with Soul a few feet behind her.

Blackstar stared at Maka with a silent aura before she sighed with a grin. "Nice to see you again Star, you've changed a lot."

"Where you've been?" he cut off straight to the point

Maka shook her head as smile formed on her face "I can't tell you that Blackstar, other than that I'm doing good."

"Maka come with us, alright.." offered Soul watching his friend's patience break

The ash-blonde shook her head "I can't go back, just yet."

Blackstar teeth gritted as he changed his stance "Do you have any idea how worried I am. Im dragging your ass back to HQ whether you like it or not!"

"Blackstar!" shouted Soul

Blackstar charged forward to the ash-blonde before he was sent flying across the roof by a white object. Maka and Soul's eyes flashed open in surprise.

Lights flashed over the two blinding them, they were greeted by sight of a helicopter above them.

A figure came into their view, a tall man with raven black hair and scarlet red eyes stared at both of them. He wore a black trench coat adorned with a scarf wrapped around his neck.

"Asura!?" Maka stared at him disbelief as Soul cared for his best friend

The white haired profiled the man before his eyes flash in alarm. Soul's eyes hardened as his mind began to race.

 _What's the boss of the Kishin corporation doing here?_

"What do you want!?" glared the white haired aiming his silencer forward

"I've come to pick up what's mine" Asura motioned for Maka "Let's go, dear."

 **heyo~**


End file.
